The Rock: The Epic Journey of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson
The Epic Journey of Dwayne is a 3-disc DVD set released by World Wrestling Entertainment on February 21, 2012. Just a few days after Dwayne Johnson's latest film, Journey 2, hit the silver screen, the WWE has released an even more thrilling journey on DVD, The Epic Journey of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. This marks the fifth DVD the company has dedicated to The Rock. The other four were: Just Bring It, The People's Champ, Know Your Role, and The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment. Thankfully the WWE didn't name this one after his latest catchphrase, Boots to Asses. Disc One The Documentary: I was very entertained during this 2-hour documentary. It followed Dwayne's life from his grandfather's legacy in the business all the way up to his birthday party back in May which was held on Monday Night RAW. That means that his return to the ring at Survivor Series is not covered in the documentary. Even more shocking than that exclusion was the editorial choice not to go in-depth about his family tree. While his grandfather and father are mentioned on this DVD, his relationship to the Wild Samoan family tree is not mentioned on this set even though it was mentioned many times throughout his career. Despite these issues, I was able to watch this documentary in one sitting and found myself wanting more. It focused on all parts of his career evenly and seemed to move at just the right pace. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Warren Sapp was interviewed during this piece. Warren was the player who took Dwayne's starting job at the University of Miami. If you ever wondered where the Rock got his cocky attitude and swagger that propelled him to the top as a heel, Warren explains that he got it from "The U". For those of you that like the Rock playing the cocky bad guy, I suggest checking out the documentary ESPN made a few years ago about the team, which was called The U, to see exactly where he got that character from. The Promos: The 3-disc set concludes with four of his non-wrestling promos/skits from his more recent history. I really wish the company would have created a fourth disc, similar to what they did with the recent Steve Austin set, that contained nothing but his classic promos. Just seeing some of clips for them in the main documentary really wet my appetite to see these classics in their entirety. Matches Disc Two *Survivor Series '96: Elimination Match - Rocky Maivia, Marc Mero, Barry Windham & Jake Roberts vs. Hunter Hearst-Helmsley, Goldust, Crush & Jerry Lawler *SummerSlam '98: Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship - The Rock vs. Triple H (The Ladder Match) *Breakdown '98: Cage Match - The Rock vs. Mankind vs. Ken Shamrock *Royal Rumble '99: “I Quit” Match for the WWE Championship - The Rock vs. Mankind *Backlash '99: No Holds Barred Match for the WWE Championship - The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin (The Legacy of Stone Cold Steve Austin) Disc Three *SummerSlam 2000: Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship - The Rock vs. Kurt Angle vs. Triple H (The History of the WWE Championship; Triple H: That Damn Good) *RAW 12/18/2000: World Tag Team Championship Match - The Rock & Undertaker vs. Edge & Christian *RAW 7/29/02: The Rock vs. Ric Flair *SummerSlam 2002: WWE Undisputed Championship Match - The Rock vs. Brock Lesnar (Brock Lesnar: Here Comes the Pain; The History of the WWE Championship) *No Way Out 2003: The Rock vs. Hulk Hogan *RAW 2/24/03: The Rock Returns to Raw *RAW 4/21/03: The Rock Concert II *RAW 2/14/11: The WrestleMania Guest Host *WrestleMania XXVII: The People's WrestleMania Blu-ray Exclusive Content *RAW 4/4/11: The Rock challenges John Cena for WrestleMania XXVIII *RAW 5/2/11: The Rock's Birthday Celebration *Survivor Series 2011: The Rock & John Cena vs. Awesome Truth *Farmland *People's Elbow *Toy Chest *The Rock Thanks New York City See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *The Rock External links * The Epic Journey of Dwayne at Amazon.com * The Rock: The Epic Journey of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases